


Perception of Color

by KeepingUpWithTheCowboys



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithTheCowboys/pseuds/KeepingUpWithTheCowboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a poem I wrote many many days ago!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception of Color

**_And in the darkness_** sat the boy, Ahkmenrah.

 ** _There were colors_** , many colors dancing around in his mind.  It reminded him of the days in which he was alive.

 ** _But with no light_** now, the numb reminder of his sick immortality was but the darkness.  His thoughts were plenty, but inside the sarcophagus,

**_They bore no fruit._ **

_**So the feelings**  _of hope and wonder were useless, if not for passing bouts of something that could be called happiness.  Indeed he would say, "I wish I could

 _ **Leave these bones**  _and become a soul in the churning duat, no it matters not if I am

 _ **In whiteness,**  _blackness, or nothing at all.

 _ **Holy resolute**  _may I be."

 _ **As last thoughts**  _of old magic dissipated, he sighed.  Good times often

 ** _Fade far and away_ ,** as are the rules of the world it seems.

 _ **Viva la Vida**  _was a phrase he had learned in the small period of his 4000 year life spent at Cambridge.  The meaning, close to

 ** _Seize the day_**  oft puzzled him, and to this day it gave him a piece to ponder while the darkness consumed him.

 ** _Also it seems_** I am not going to see the light again, he would think, though

 _ **Away time flies.**  _ And

 ** _Happiness is_ ,** he could never have said.  If only the sarcophagus were proofed to the sound of his crying, it would have been the

 _ **The greatest disguise.**  _ Again, he thought Hey,

 _ **So let the lessons**  _be learned.  Maybe children will

 ** _Now be taught_** what a stupid wish it is to live forever.  What

 _ **Emotions are**  _going to destroy them, eighty years should be enough torture, 4000 is unnecessary.

 _ **What death** **is not**  _a better fate than this?

 

And in the darkness sat the boy, Ahkmenrah.  There were colors, many colors dancing around in his mind.  It reminded him of the days in which he was alive.  But with no light now, the numb reminder of his sick immortality was but the darkness.  His thoughts were plenty, but inside the sarcophagus, they bore no fruit.  So the feelings of hope and wonder were useless, if not for passing bouts of something that could be called happiness.  Indeed he would say, "I wish I could leave these bones and become a soul in the churning duat, no it matters not if I am in whiteness, blackness, or nothing at all.  Holy resolute may I be."  As last thoughts of old magic dissipated, he sighed.  Good times often fade far and away, as are the rules of the world it seems.  Viva la Vida was a phrase he had learned in the small period of his 4000 year life spent at Cambridge.  The meaning, close to seize the day oft puzzled him, and to this day it gave him a piece to ponder while the darkness consumed him.  Also it seems I am not going to see the light again, he would think, though away time flies.  And happiness is, he could never have said.  If only the sarcophagus were proofed to the sound of his crying, it would have been the the greatest disguise.  Again, he thought Hey, so let the lessons be learned.  Maybe children will now be taught what a stupid wish it is to live forever.  What emotions are going to destroy them, eighty years should be enough torture, 4000 is unnecessary.

What death is not a better fate than this?


End file.
